Au nom de l'amour
by ZephireBleue
Summary: L'amour n'est pas tout rose, l'amour peut être une excuse pour faire énormément de mal. Stiles le découvre à ses dépends... ! Attention ! Fic fondamentalement malaisante ! présence d'agression sexuelle, de tentative de viol et de... pédophilie. Venez lire à vos risques et périls.


J'ai écouté du Kyo, j'aurais pas dû ! Voila ce que ça donne…

 **Attention ! Warning : cette fic raconte des choses véritablement malsaines ! Vous y trouverez agression sexuelle, pédophilie et tentative de viol !**

 **Cette fic est malaisante au possible ! je répète : cette fic est malaisante !**

Voila, vous êtes prévenus, bonne lecture ! (si j'ose dire…)

.

Au nom de l'amour

.

Le coup de foudre, Peter n'y avait jamais cru, jusqu'à ce jour où il l'avait rencontré. Ça s'était passé dans un supermarché, il l'avait vu entre deux rayons, poussant un caddie de course.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là ? Un puissant coup au cœur, l'impression que son cerveau se faisait retourner, l'envie de le prendre avec lui pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Le garçon avait dû sentir son regard vers lui, puisqu'il se tourna et lui sourit.

Le cœur de Peter fit un bond supplémentaire devant ce rayon de soleil.

\- Stiles !

\- Je suis là, p'pa ! répondit immédiatement le garçon.

Le shérif du comté apparut d'entre les rayons et rejoignit son fils.

Dès cet instant, Peter sut qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de discrétion s'il voulait espérer un jour être avec le garçon.

Stiles… Un nom peu commun qui lui allait bien.

000

Peter était en planque dans le jardin de Stiles, l'observant vivre à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine, appréciant ce qu'il voyait au-delà de toute mesure. Le gamin contenait difficilement ses larmes alors qu'il regardait la poêle et son contenu carbonisé. Il avait essayé de faire à manger pour son père et il s'était lamentablement planté.

Un sourire attendri apparut sur le visage de Peter qui, à l'abri de son poste d'observation, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller l'aider. Il aurait pu lui montrer si facilement comment cuir un simple steak sans qu'il ne finisse en charbon ! Et il aurait pu lui apprendre tellement d'autre chose aussi… Des choses auxquels il s'interdisait de penser pour le moment, des choses qu'il ne faisait que rêver, comme d'embrasser ces lèvres tendres et roses, caresser cette peau de pêche, faire rougir ces pommettes rondes qu'il se seraient ensuite fait un plaisir de parcourir de ses dents, comme s'il les mordait.

Oh oui ! Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il rêvait de faire à ce gamin ! Tellement de chose qui transformait le sang dans ses veines en feu liquide.

L'odeur d'un autre Hale venant à son museau, Peter décida de s'éclipser discrètement avant de se faire repérer, se promettant de ne plus jamais revenir.

Promesse qu'il avait déjà trahi maintes fois.

Promesse qu'il trahira encore.

Et encore.

000

Stiles était à l'école mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher Peter de l'observer. Il en avait besoin. C'était presque vital, c'était son compagnon, sa raison de respirer ! Il fallait qu'il voit le garçon s'agiter dans tous les sens, parler, vivre ! Se faire recadrer en cours aussi, pour être intervenu sans raison ou avoir parlé à voix haute brusquement.

C'était ça son Stiles, celui qui ne savait pas se tenir, qui ne répondait à aucune règle, qui vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait ! Si jeune et il avait déjà tout compris. Si jeune et déjà si mature.

Le garçon tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, l'air pensif, ses yeux dirigés droits vers Peter. Le coin droit de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire malicieux qui fit accélérer le cœur du loup et fit exploser son excitation.

Il en avait tellement envie ! Il n'avait de cesse d'imaginer ces lèvres parcourant sa virilité tendue, ce corps souple se cambrant sous lui, toutes les caresses qu'il ferait pour rendre le fils du shérif frissonnant et gémissant de plaisir ! Il se voyait déjà tout lui apprendre, tout lui donner, aussi bien connaissance qu'amour, un amour débordant pour cet enfant aux yeux de miel. Peter ne doutait d'ailleurs pas une seconde que sa peau soit aussi sucrée que le liquide ambré, à moins qu'elle n'ait le goût du lait ?

Si seulement il pouvait le goûter, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit morceau…

Mais non, il devait attendre, se retenir. Il aimait le petit, et pour lui il devait se tenir.

Peter s'éloigna lentement de l'école et retourna à sa voiture, le bas-ventre en feu.

000

Toujours en planque, puisqu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, Peter regarda Stiles à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Recroquevillé sur son dessus de lit, il pleurait à gros sanglot, pleurant encore la mort de sa mère survenue trois ans auparavant. De grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues, donnant à Peter l'envie de les lécher.

L'envie était là, plus forte que jamais, celle d'intervenir et de lui faire oublier ses malheurs, de l'aimer et de le lui montrer, de l'enlever et de le garder pour lui, pour toujours. Il était tellement beau, ses yeux brillants sous la pâle clarté de la lune, ses poings serrés près de son visage, son haut de pyjama assez relevé pour laisser entrevoir quelques centimètres de peau crémeuse…

Peter se repositionna dans l'arbre, prêt à sauter pour rejoindre la fenêtre, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Peter grogna sourdement avant de se dissimuler plus profondément dans les branchages. Il fut contraint de regarder le père prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler sans pouvoir intervenir.

Bien sûr, c'était mieux que le père de Stiles s'occupe lui-même de son fils. Bien mieux. Sauf que les si belles larmes disparurent bien vite du minois du garçon, et au lieu du corps svelte, il se retrouva à contempler le dos du shérif. Soupirant, il décida de s'en aller, le risque de se faire repérer devenant trop grand.

000

\- Tu étais où ? lui demanda trop innocemment Talia alors qu'il rentrait au manoir.

\- Je parcourais la ville, répondit nonchalamment Peter en cherchant discrètement du regard son petit rapporteur de neveu.

\- Les Kirley m'ont dit t'avoir vu près de l'école de Cora…

Peter repéra enfin Derek et lui envoya un regard lourd de sens. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, les joues en feu. Peter se retint de sourire. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi son neveu l'avait dénoncé, il croyait avoir plus de droit que lui sur Stiles ! Jeune idiot arrogant…

\- Je suis passé voir si tout allait bien pour Cora, mentit Peter avec facilité. Tu sais qu'à son âge, elle peut encore avoir des pertes de contrôle… Et elle m'a semblé stressée ces derniers temps.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu directement ? s'enquit Talia, un peu moins sur la défensive.

\- Tu as d'autre chose plus importante à faire que de régler des problèmes d'adolescent, répliqua Peter en regardant Derek droit dans les yeux. Et puis de fait, ce n'était rien ! J'y retournerai encore quelques fois, juste pour me rassurer, mais elle doit simplement stresser sur ses notes.

\- Je lui en parlerai.

Peter hochement simplement la tête puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Derek, prenant soin de l'agacer autant que possible pour justifier sa dénonciation vengeresse.

000

Stiles mangeait dans l'herbe en cercle avec d'autres élèves lors d'une sortie scolaire. Il en avait déjà fini avec son sandwich et s'attaquait désormais à sa glace.

Peter, assis non loin de là, l'observait lécher le bâtonnet, les yeux dans sa direction. Stiles l'avait reconnu, encore, il le repérait toujours, où qu'il soit et quel que soit la façon dont Peter se dissimulait, dans la nature ou dans la foule ! Toujours, le regard de Stiles réussissait à le trouver et ne le lâchait plus.

Le loup se mordit les lèvres, se retenant difficilement d'intervenir alors que le garçon essayait d'enfourner la glace tout entière dans sa bouche, le tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ce petit démon savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ! Comment vouliez-vous que Peter ne considère pas Stiles comme le désirant quand il le chauffait ainsi ? Et cette façon de s'étirer, dévoilant son nombril et sa chair délicieuse aux yeux de tous ?

Peter se leva rapidement et fuit le parc, n'en revenant pas de la facilité avec laquelle son compagnon réussissait à le chauffer à blanc.

000

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, une main fébrilement passée dans son jogging, l'autre grattant son ventre à découvert. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il le regardait, lui, Peter. Il l'invitait à venir, à le rejoindre dans son lit, à s'occuper de lui… De toute façon, la preuve n'était-elle pas là qu'il était prêt ? Qu'il était plus qu'assez mature pour être aimé ? Pour être choyé et embrassé ? Pour que chaque parcelles de son corps, de sa peau, soit adoré ? Et ce regard plein de désir qu'il lui envoyait, cette pose licencieuse, allongé sur son lit, torse nu, une main sur sa toute jeune virilité encore cachée…

Stiles l'appelait, complètement !

Peter sauta vers la maison, s'accrocha au mur dans un bruit de raclement de griffe et ouvrit la fenêtre à guillotine sans effort dans la faible luminosité de la nuit. L'odeur de désir emplit se poumons tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, y surprenant un jeune Stiles en pleine activité.

Sans attendre, Peter se dirigea vers lui, grimpant sur le lit à quatre pattes pour mieux recouvre le corps du plus jeune du sien.

Les yeux ambrés brillaient comme de l'or sous lui, l'appelant à cueillir ce fruit défendu.

\- Si beau, ronronna Peter en recueillant une larme du doigt avec d'en lécher le sel. Si bon…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Allez-vous en ! s'écria Stiles en tentant de le repousser une fois la surprise passée.

\- Ne fais pas semblant, tu sais qui je suis, chuchota Peter, ignorant les faibles coups de pieds et de poings qu'il recevait pour mieux pénétrer sa main dans le pantalon du plus jeune. Je suis ton compagnon, je t'aime et je suis là pour te donner cet amour.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Papa ! A l'aide !

\- Chut, lui souffla le loup en posant une main sur sa bouche. Je sais que tu aimes jouer, mais ce soir on va faire un autre jeu, et je t'assure que tu vas l'aimer. Oh oui, tu vas beaucoup apprécier. Regarde ! Tu aimes déjà !

Joueur, Stiles continuait de se débattre sous lui et de pleurer, mais Peter savait ce que c'était, uniquement la peur de passer le cap ! Dès que Stiles l'aura fait une fois, cela irait mieux, beaucoup mieux. La preuve, il réagissait dans sa main ! Il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ! Et en attendant que la peur s'en aille, Peter allait tout faire pour lui faire apprécier ce moment, lui faire découvrir son corps et tous les plaisirs qu'il pouvait en retirer…

\- Éloigne-toi tout de suite de mon fils ! cria le shérif en entrant brusquement dans la chambre après avoir pratiquement dégondé la porte, son pistolet à la main.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! rit Peter devant l'arme à feu.

Le shérif tira, de la haine pur dans les yeux. Peter reçut la balle en plein dans l'épaule et tomba de l'autre côté du lit sous la puissance de feu.

\- Stiles ! Viens me rejoindre ! appela l'homme de loi.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi ! Je te donnerai tout l'amour que tu mérites ! Je t'aime !

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla le shérif en tirant une seconde fois, le visage déformé par la rage.

Entre les deux hommes, Stiles rampait en direction de son père, tremblant et sanglotant, la respiration rendue erratiques par la panique.

Peter gronda, prêt à bondir pour récupérer son amour, son compagnon, mais une troisième balle l'atteignit en plein torse, puis une quatrième le forçant à sortir de la chambre par la fenêtre, pour sa survie, avant que le shérif ne vide tout son chargeur sur lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il courut, crachant du sang noir alors que les balles ressortaient de lui et que ses poumons se réparaient, cherchant à rejoindre le manoir et la sécurité le plus rapidement possible. A la moitié du chemin, les sirènes de polices se mirent de la partie et il dut passer par la forêt pour semer ses poursuivants.

A l'abri sous le couvert des arbres, il laissa à ses plaies le temps de se soigner tout en rageant contre les évènements. Arrivé chez lui, toutes ses blessures étaient guéries en dehors de celle portée à sa fierté. Un simple humain avait réussi à l'éloigner de son compagnon, de l'élu de son cœur… C'était inacceptable !

\- Ainsi Derek n'avait pas menti.

La voix de Talia sortit Peter de ses sombres pensés et il releva la tête pour découvrir son neveu, faussement arrogant avec ses bras croisés, caché derrière sa sœur aux yeux rougeoyant de honte et de colère.

\- Qu'a encore donc pu te raconter comme histoire mon cher neveu ? demanda-t-il en jouant l'affabilité et la lassitude.

\- Que tu étais intéressé par le fils du shérif, un enfant de douze ans, Peter. Douze ans ! Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu es ?! s'écria Talia.

\- C'est mon compagnon, et je l'aime ! gronda Peter.

\- Tu es malade surtout… conclut Talia, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Mais je compte bien m'assurer que jamais plus tu ne t'approcheras de Stiles, ni d'aucun autre enfant.

Peter se tendit, soudain à l'affût. Tout autour de lui, une dizaine de loups sortirent de derrière les arbres, leur odeur masquée artificiellement sous celle de son foyer et de son alpha. Il tenta bien de se défendre, réussit même à mettre deux loups à terre - des cousins si sa mémoire était bonne – cependant, il finit par être maîtrisé par sa propre sœur aux yeux d'Alpha, qui le contraignit à se mettre à genou devant elle, soumis à son châtiment. D'un mouvement de tête, Talia ordonna à leur druide de venir lui passer des chaînes de sorbier autour des poignets et des chevilles.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il est mon compagnon ! Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi ! Il me voulait auprès de lui ! C'est mon droit !

\- Il ne t'a jamais vu de sa vie en dehors de cette nuit, intervint sombrement Derek.

\- Je sais qu'il m'a vu ! Il m'aguichait ! Il me voulait !

\- Tu t'es fais des idées. Il n'est pas non plus ton compagnon, c'est juste une histoire que tu t'es inventé pour te rassurer, Peter, confirma Talia avec dégoût. Emmenez-le !

\- Derek ! hurla Peter. Ne crois pas une seconde que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi !

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Talia en se tournant vers son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas, m'man, répondit l'adolescent, le regard confus et attristé. Je crois que… qu'il m'en veut…

\- Ne t'en fait pas Derek, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, le rassura aussitôt sa mère. Tu as eu une bonne idée de surveiller le garçon au cas où Peter s'en prendrait à lui. Et je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi.

\- Merci m'man.

Derek regarda son oncle être traîné à l'intérieur d'une camionnette. Dès ce soir, il allait être emmené à Eichen House et y être enfermé.

Il ne restait plus à Derek qu'à espérer que Peter n'ait pas traumatisé Stiles à vie… Quel idiot détraqué. Stiles n'avait jamais été son âme-sœur, jamais ! Et jamais il n'aurait dû s'en prendre à lui, surtout si jeune… Qu'il soit désirable n'était pas la question, mais il n'avait pas l'âge !

Lui saura attendre…

000

Eichen House avait réussi à tenir son oncle enfermé quatre petites années. Quatre toutes petites années ! Et encore, Derek se demandait si son oncle n'était pas resté volontairement enfermé… La coïncidence était trop grande : Stiles atteignait l'âge de dix-sept ans, la majorité lycaon pour les compagnons, et Peter s'échappait de sa prison psychiatrique.

Heureusement, l'enfermement dans sa cellule de sorbier avait eu des conséquences sur ses sens, si bien qu'au lieu d'attaquer Stiles quand celui-ci s'était mis en tête de faire une balade nocturne avec son meilleur ami à la recherche d'une moitié de cadavre - l'adolescent n'avait pas que des idées de génie -, Peter s'était trompé de cible et s'en était pris à Scott. Le loup était devenu fou furieux en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas attrapé la bonne personne et avait mordu, lacéré, éventré l'asthmatique, pratiquement à mort ! Talia avait dû intervenir et le mordre pour le sauver, donnant le don de lycanthropie au jeune latino à la mâchoire de travers.

Une idée idiote si on avait demandé son avis à Derek… Mais personne ne l'avait fait, il avait donc dû regarder sans mot le meilleur ami de son compagnon être transformé, devenant un obstacle gênant dans son projet de séduction… Quoique… Peut-être qu'au contraire, cela pourrait s'avérer être un avantage…

Au moins y avait-il une vraie bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire, Peter n'était plus un problème ! Il avait été envoyé dans un établissement à l'autre bout du pays. Stiles ne risquait plus d'être blessé par son oncle à l'esprit dérangé.

Derek sourit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre alors qu'un plan prenait forme dans son esprit, comprenant Scott mais surtout Stiles.

000

Stiles avait grandi, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, en taille déjà, mais en carrure aussi. Le petit garçon de douze ans aux rondeurs juvéniles avait laissé place à un adolescent nerveux tout en bras longs et en gestes maladroits.

La tentative avortée de Peter lui avait valu des mois de terreur nocturne à hurler dans la nuit et à mouiller son lit d'effroi sous le regard impuissant de Derek. Mais tout cela était du passé, le loup l'avait constaté en voyant Stiles bondir de partout dans son nouveau lycée en draguant maladroitement Lydia Martin, comme il le faisait depuis aussi longtemps que Derek le connaissait, sous les yeux amusés de Scott !

Un an plus tard, Stiles bondissait toujours partout et Scott était devenu le louveteau de la meute, son billet d'entrée vers le cœur de Stiles...

Dire qu'il avait vu les débuts de leur amitié ! Stiles seul dans sa classe au collège, Scott nouvel élève arrivé en milieu d'année, mis de côté à cause de son asthme et de sa lenteur d'esprit. Ils avaient fini par se soutenir l'un l'autre, au grand dam de Derek qui voyait là un boulet s'accrocher au pied de son compagnon… Au moins lui donnait-il le sourire, ça pardonnait en partie sa lenteur de l'époque, qui s'était à peine atténué avec l'âge.

Étrangement, depuis le début de leur année de sophomore, une rumeur courait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais Derek n'y croyait absolument pas. Ce devait encore être une mauvaise blague de Jackson, ce blondinet imbu de lui-même qui avait les deux garçons dans le nez.

000

Derek ne savait pas bien ce qui lui avait pris. Scott était venu chez eux pour apprendre à se maîtriser et Stiles l'accompagnait. Tout se passait très bien, le nouveau loup apprenant le contrôle et les notions essentiels à savoir pour un lycaon pendant que Derek observait Stiles du coin de l'oeil, quand quelque chose avait dérapé. Et maintenant, Stiles était collé à l'une des poutres de la maison pendant que Derek se retenait difficilement de le manger tout cru.

\- Du calme ! Je demandais s'il vous arrivait d'avoir des puces, déclara Stiles, le visage pâle et les mains levées. Je pensais pas que c'était tabou ! Imagine Scott en attrape ! Faut bien que j'ai de quoi le soigner ! Sauf si l'antipuce classique fonctionne et dans ce cas je…

\- Tais-toi, gronda Derek, les narines dilatées alors que le parfum teinté de peur de Stiles envahissait son odorat.

Le plus jeune tremblait légèrement contre la poutre et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus sous la prise de Derek. Il avait les yeux brillant et les joues rougies par le froid extérieur.

Le loup n'avait jamais autant désiré l'adolescent qu'en ce moment, alors qu'il était juste devant lui, presque contre lui.

\- Tu me fais mal, osa Stiles en bougeant inconfortablement.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Derek en le relâchant. Pas de puce, ajouta-t-il brièvement avant de fuir, laissant un Stiles tremblant et confus derrière lui.

000

\- Tu veux quoi ? s'étonna Stiles en regardant Derek avec stupéfaction.

\- Sortir avec toi. Si tu veux bien, redemanda le loup en évitant son regard.

\- Mais tu… me détestes ! s'étrangla l'adolescent. Dès que tu me vois, tu me balances contre un mur avant de me grogner au visage ! J'ai tellement de bleus dans le dos que mon père veut me faire arrêter la crosse !

Derek grogna sourdement avant de s'avancer vers Stiles. L'adolescent recula, il avança encore, et Stiles se retrouva dos au mur, surplombé par Derek et encadré par ses bras.

\- Je ne… Je ne savais pas comment… Je ne voulais pas… s'excusa maladroitement le loup en posa une main sur la joue du plus jeune.

Stiles éloigna vivement son visage, comme brûlé, une expression de détresse sur le visage.

\- Ecoute, c'est flatteur mais je… je suis pas intéressé. J'aime quelqu'un !

\- Lydia Martin ? Mais elle ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais, sourit moqueusement le loup.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? se braqua Stiles, vexé. Laisse-moi partir, Derek.

\- Je ne t'en empêche pas, répondit le loup avec un mince sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Stiles le regarda avec un début de colère avant de se baisser pour passer sous les bras tendus de Derek et partir, frôlant son biceps avec sa main dans le mouvement.

000

Derek avait vite compris d'où venait réellement le problème. A cause de Peter, Stiles était effrayé à l'idée d'aimer un homme et préférait courir après le rêve impossible qu'était Lydia Martin plutôt que de risquer d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Ça lui donnait envie de retrouver son oncle pour l'égorger purement et simplement… À cause de lui, Stiles refusait toute possibilité de relation !

Il ne restait plus à Derek qu'à montrer à son compagnon qu'il n'était pas comme son oncle, pas du tout même.

Pour le prouver, le loup se fit le plus prévenant possible envers Stiles, lui proposant de le raccompagner quand sa voiture était au garage, de l'aider à faire ses devoirs, de l'emmener voir tel film, en tout bien tout honneur !

Stiles refusait systématiquement, mais Derek voyait bien qu'il hésitait de plus en plus à chaque fois.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller voir le nouveau Star Wars ? lui proposa-t-il un soir après les cours.

\- Ouais, j'ai jamais été trop fan de la saga de toute façon, expliqua Stiles en fermant la portière de sa jeep derrière-lui. Et puis j'ai promis à Scott de passer le week-end chez lui, désolé. Bon… heu… Bon week-end, Derek.

\- Bon week-end, répondit sombrement le loup.

Il regarda sombrement la jeep s'éloigner. Une autre fois…

000

\- Salut, Stiles, dit Derek en s'asseyant face à l'adolescent dans le diner.

\- Derek, répondit Stiles en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je traîne, comme toi, non ?

Stiles hocha timidement la tête, faisant exploser le cœur de Derek d'affection.

\- J'attends quelqu'un. Mon petit ami.

\- Moi ? osa Derek avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Non, je le saurai si c'était le cas, ironisa Stiles.

\- Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Non…

Derek se rembrunit aussitôt et recula jusqu'au dossier de la banquette, bras croisés.

\- Ce n'est pas… se corrigea rapidement l'adolescent. J'ai déjà quelqu'un, finit-il, au supplice sous le regard intense du loup.

\- Un problème, Stiles ?

Derek tourna le regard vers le nouveau venu, Scott, et plissa les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un, hein, dit-il avec amusement en revenant à Stiles. Mais bien sûr…

L'hyperactif rougit sous son regard et détourna vivement les yeux.

\- Et si on allait ailleurs ? proposa Scott en se mêlant à la conversation.

\- Non, laissez, je vais vous laisser à votre "tête à tête", fit Derek, toujours souriant. On se voit une autre fois, Stiles ! Scott…

Derek se leva de table, fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon et s'en alla, fier d'avoir pu constater que, oui, il faisait bien de l'effet à Stiles.

000

\- Hey Stiles, l'interpella Derek la semaine suivante, attrapant l'adolescent à la sortie des cours. J'ai des billets pour faire les studios universals.

\- Ah, heu… c'est génial, lui sourit nerveusement Stiles. Tu y vas avec ta copine ?

\- Je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi, le week-end prochain, répliqua Derek avec son sourire charmeur.

\- C'est à dire que… commença Stiles, mal à l'aise, avant que Scott n'apparaisse à ses côtés.

\- On avait prévu de faire un tour à la plage, intervint le latino en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne s'en dégage vivement.

\- Tu préfères la plage aux parcs d'attraction ? l'interrogea Derek avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis avec Scott donc… oui, je préfère la plage, répondit Stiles avec nervosité.

\- Il te force ? gronda soudain Derek en jetant un regard noir au jeune loup.

\- Non ! Ecoute Derek, laisse tomber… Je ne veux pas être avec toi, lâcha Stiles, tenu légèrement en retrait par Scott.

\- Je vois…

\- Bien, souffla l'hyperactif. Bonne soirée.

Derek acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, salua Scott de la même façon et regarda les deux amis partir.

Alors c'était ainsi. Stiles se sentait prisonnier de son amitié envers Scott... Et Scott en profitait, abusait de la gentillesse de son ami ! Derek ne pouvait laisser les choses continuer ainsi… Stiles était son compagnon, ensemble ils seront heureux comme aucun autre et personne n'avait le droit de les tenir à distance, encore moins un jeune louveteau sans expérience...

000

Derek avait décidé d'attendre que Stiles et Scott viennent sur son territoire, chez lui, au manoir. Scott serait inévitablement désavantagé et Derek aura la puissance de sa famille derrière lui ! Tout ce qu'il fallait pour montrer à Stiles qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur d'être seul, qu'il ne le sera plus jamais, même si Scott décidait de l'abandonner !

Ça ne s'était pas fait tout de suite, l'adolescent n'accompagnant plus systématiquement son meilleur ami à son cours lupin, mais il finit par venir, laissant enfin sa chance à Derek.

Il attendit patiemment que Stiles se rende à la cuisine, seul, pour boire un verre. Alors seulement il intervint, fermant la porte derrière lui et s'approchant du jeune homme qui regardait autour de lui avec détresse.

\- Je peux me défendre ! le menaça Stiles, sa bouteille de jus d'orange dirigée comme une arme devant lui.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste qu'on discute, expliqua le loup d'une voix apaisante.

\- Derek… Je sais déjà de quoi tu veux qu'on discute et je t'ai déjà répondu, de toutes les façons possibles ! Je dois te le lire en quelle langue ? En espagnol ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris, le rassura Derek en s'approchant davantage.

\- Tu as compris quoi exactement ? demanda Stiles avec méfiance.

\- C'est Scott le problème.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… admit très lentement l'adolescent avec prudence.

\- Mais ici il ne peut te forcer à rien. Il n'est même plus là !

\- Comment ça ? blanchit soudainement Stiles.

\- Ma famille lui fait tester ses sens dans la forêt. On est seul, tous les deux.

\- Ah, rit nerveusement l'adolescent.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher ici, lui murmura Derek en posant une main sur sa joue.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de Stiles, faisant sourire le loup.

\- Tu peux le dire que je te plais, lui chuchota-t-il en le poussant doucement mais sûrement contre l'un des meubles de la cuisine.

Stiles secoua la tête silencieusement, se figeant brusquement lorsque Derek posa une main sur sa cuisse. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans retenue sur ses joues.

\- Ne t'inquiète, tout va bien, plus personne ne peut te faire du mal, je suis là.

\- S-Scott, prononça faiblement Stiles.

\- Il est loin, tu es libre de lui ! Et tu es si beau, souffla Derek en recueillant ses larmes de soulagement.

\- D-Derek…

\- Je suis là, et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, confirma le loup avant de se pencher pour embrasser Stiles.

Le baiser était froid, Stiles restant figé, mais c'était très sûrement son premier baiser alors Derek lui pardonnait sa passivité. Il aura bien le temps de lui montrer comment faire. Tout en s'occupant des lèvres froides et humides, il caressa la cuisse de l'adolescent d'une main, avant de remonter dévier lentement vers l'intérieur, vers la zone stratégique.

\- Non ! s'écria brusquement Stiles en s'éloignant et en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

\- Du calme ! Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, essaya de le rassurer Derek en attrapant ses poignets.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi ! paniqua l'adolescent.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, continua Derek en le serrant tout contre lui.

\- Je veux pas, répéta Stiles sans cesser de se débattre.

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau, constatant avec plaisir que cela calmait aussi le plus jeune. Il en profita pour reprendre ses attouchements, jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Stiles, et refusa de s'arrêter à cause des coups cette fois. Il caressa le sexe de Stiles à travers son jean, remarquant avec amusement que même s'il se débattait, il durcissait de plaisir. Tout comme lui...Il attrapa l'un des poings de Stiles, l'ouvrit sans difficulté et posa sa main sur sa propre virilité tendue.

Un rugissement furieux retentit, après quoi Derek se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la cuisine, une douleur naissante dans le flanc.

Il se releva aussitôt, crocs sortis, et gronda à l'adresse de son adversaire, Scott McCall. Les deux regards, l'un jaune et l'autre tirant sur le rouge, s'affrontèrent au son des grognements de leur propriétaire, quand Derek s'élança brusquement vers son adversaire. Ils roulèrent au sol, se griffant et se menaçant de leurs crocs, renversant tout sur leur passage, aucun ne réussissant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre entre le loup expérimenté et le jeune loup à la forte volonté.

Ce fut Talia qui les sépara, projetant son fils vers son père qui le maîtrisa aussitôt. Libéré de son adversaire, Scott put enfin tourner son regard vers Stiles et…

\- Non ! Ne le touche pas ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de Laura.

\- Mais… Je… recula la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- Recule-toi !

\- Je voulais pas lui faire du mal ! s'indigna-t-elle tout en obéissant.

\- Je sais mais là, personne ne doit l'approcher, et encore moins le toucher, se justifia Scott en essayant de se calmer. Stiles ?

L'adolescent s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cuisine au cours de la bataille, tremblant de tous ses membres, sa respiration ne fonctionnant plus que par à-coup.

\- Stiles, tu m'entends ? insista Scott en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Stiles ! Dis-leur que tu veux de moi ! Que c'est Scott qui te fait peur, pas moi ! exigea Derek en essayant de s'échapper de la prise de son père

\- Eric, emmène-le ailleurs, ordonna Talia. Et appelle Katrina, dis-lui qu'on lui envoie quelqu'un…

\- Pouvez-vous aussi tous sortir ? S'il vous plaît ? leur demanda Scott sans lâcher Stiles des yeux.

\- Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, fait nous signe. Et… Crois bien que nous sommes…

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, la coupa Scott dans ses excuses. Mais je veux bien que vous apportiez un oreiller, grand et souple de préférence.

\- Bien, soupira Talia, l'adrénaline la quittant lentement pour ne plus laisser que fatigue, tristesse et amer désillusion.

Tous les loups sortirent de la pièce un à un, les uns choqués, les autres perdus, excepté Scott qui resta sagement à genoux à trois pas de son petit ami prostré.

\- Tu veux que je m'approche ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non ! Reste loin, le supplia Stiles.

\- Je peux m'en aller si tu veux être seul.

\- Non… Reste… Mais loin, chuchota-t-il honteusement.

Talia revint dans la cuisine, amenant l'oreiller, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, considérant d'un bref coup d'œil désolé la silhouette recroquevillée qu'était la victime de son fils et de son frère – ce que le garçon n'avait jamais su. Scott tendit l'objet à Stiles, qui s'empressa de le placer entre ses jambes et de le serrer de toutes ses forces. Scott posa ensuite un verre d'eau à côté de lui et reprit sa place. Stiles but à petites gorgées, renversant la moitié à côté par ses tremblements.

\- J'aurais dû lui dire non plus franchement, lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix brisée après plusieurs minutes d'un lourd silence, les cuisses serrés autour du coussin.

\- Tu l'as fait, lui rappela Scott.

\- Pas assez fort…

\- Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ou alors c'est ma faute, je lui ai fait croire que…

\- Tu ne lui as rien fait croire Stiles ! J'étais là, j'entendais tout, lui rappela Scott aussi doucement que possible malgré la colère qui rongeait ses tripes. Il ne voulait rien savoir…

\- S'il avait su pour nous peut-être que…

\- On le lui a dit, encore et encore, lui assura-t-il . Il ne voulait pas entendre.

\- Mais si je…

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu sachant qu'il pouvait t'arracher la gorge sans difficulté. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- ALORS POURQUOI IL M'A FAIT ÇA ?! hurla Stiles de toutes des forces. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi encore… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… termina l'adolescent dans un mince filet de voix.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, lui répéta Scott avec tristesse.

\- Deux fois, Scott ! Deux fois ! Et ce ne serait pas ma faute ? Je n'y serai pour rien ?! s'énerva Stiles, sa voix cassée partant dans les aigües.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, confirma son petit ami sans faiblir.

\- Je ne te crois pas, souffla Stiles en laissant les larmes coulées librement.

\- Je sais. Et on aura l'occasion d'en rediscuter, beaucoup plus tard. Dis-moi simplement comment tu te sens, là…

\- Misérable et pathétique, ricana amèrement l'adolescent, sans cesser de pleurer. Et je vais mettre des semaines avant de pouvoir à nouveau pisser debout…

\- Je m'occuperai de Jackson s'il te charrie. Et tu n'es pas pathétique.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me dire que je suis beau comme ça ? renifla Stiles en serrant davantage son coussin.

\- Heu… Non, grimaça Scott. Je t'adore, tu le sais, mais là tu dégoulines et tu as les yeux et le nez plus rouge que ton sweat…

Stiles se détendit devant lui, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le meuble et un peu moins sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait une substance dans les larmes ? indiqua Stiles en se frottant les mains avec nervosité. Elle réduit la libido quand on la sent…

\- Je te confirme que mon excitation ne crève pas le plafond de te voir comme ça.

\- Tant mieux.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la cuisine. Scott posa sa paume ouverte sur le sol entre deux, laissant à Stiles le choix ou non de lui prendre la main. Celui-ci essaya bien, approchant ses doigts de ceux de Scott, mais à peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'il écartait sa main, comme brûlé. Scott ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas la première crise de Stiles. C'était certainement la plus forte, et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, lança Stiles sans avertissement, les yeux rivés au sol. Ce sera toujours compliqué. Tu pourras peut-être jamais rien faire avec moi. C'est nul. Tu devrais trouver te quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Si je n'ai pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Scott en sentant l'habituelle boule d'angoisse envahir son estomac.

\- Tu devrais quand même. Combien de temps tu pourras supporter ça ? Un petit ami que tu ne peux même pas prendre par la main certains jours, qui attire tous les dérangés de la ville et qui ne pourra jamais te… te satisfaire…

Scott sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier en entendant la détresse et la déprime de Stiles. Il savait comment les prochaines minutes allaient se passer : Stiles allait tenter de le convaincre de partir, encore et encore, se dévalorisant et se rabaissant plus bas que terre, puis, en désespoir de cause, il allait le rejeter, peut-être même l'insulter, essayer de le faire fuir, avant d'enfin comprendre que Scott n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Parce que même si c'était parfois difficile à vivre, même s'il lui arrivait d'envisager de tout abandonner et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, il finissait toujours par rester. Stiles avait été son meilleur ami avant d'être son petit ami, il le connaissait par cœur. Il aurait menti en disant ne pas regretter de ne pouvoir avoir une relation plus normal avec lui, mais avec qui d'autre il irait se balader en forêt en pleine nuit ? Avec qui d'autre il passerait ses week-ends enfermés dans sa chambre à faire un marathon Star Trek la première série au fond de la couette ? Avec qui d'autre il pourrait passer des heures sans forcément dire grand chose, juste à apprécier la présence, même lointaine, de l'autre ? Avec qui d'autre il serait prêt à autant de concession, juste pour avoir la fierté de l'avoir fait sourire ?

Alors il restait, parce que malgré toutes les complications, les quelques engueulades et les passages à vide, Stiles restait le meilleur petit ami pour lui. Le seul qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai ma main pour me satisfaire moi-même, répondit Scott à sa question en souriant.

\- Mais ça ne te suffira pas toujours, répliqua immédiatement Stiles. Et puis tu peux faire une croix sur les baisers maintenant, tu pourras t'en passer ? Je suis sûr que non, tu adores ça. Et puis tu…

Scott écouta les récriminations de Stiles en silence.

Il faisait le moins de mouvement possible, refusant d'attirer l'attention de son petit-ami sur sa main.

Au bout de celle-ci, deux doigts s'étaient timidement posés.

.

Fin

.

larme et libido : un test a été fait sur des hommes avec des larmes de femmes sur le sujet. c'est véridique ! les larmes de femme triste diminuent la libido des hommes. En revanche, y a pas eu d'autres tests à ce que je sache… donc là c'est moi qui suppose que c'est la même chose pour des larmes des hommes (pas de raison).

Voila… Que dire après une histoire pareil ?

Ah si ! je sais, je suis remise sur les rails, donc c'est partie pour le petopher ! (a force de le dire, je vais le faire X) )


End file.
